


You're Beautiful, Baby

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Lingerie, M/M, really hecking gentle, they're both so soft with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lace. Pages and pages of lace and ribbons and satin.





	You're Beautiful, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I read that JB prefers his name to be romanized as Lim Jaebeom, so I've changed all of my fics to reflect this. Happy reading!

Lace. Pages and pages of lace and ribbons and satin.

This is NOT what Jinyoung had expected to find when he had innocently typed the word “teddies” into the search bar. What he had _wanted_ was a cute teddy bear for his sister’s new baby, but the results he had _gotten_ were a bit more ... racy, to say the least.

Jinyoung had found himself looking at a long list of lingerie websites.

A bit curious, Jinyoung had clicked on one of the links. What else could the word teddy indicate, besides the cute stuffed animal?

At first, he just scrolled through the pages to sate his curiosity. A teddy, it turned out, was just a specific type of sexy, lacy bodysuit, designed to be revealing in all the right ways. As he looked, though, Jinyoung found himself comparing different designs, debating fabric types, wondering how they would feel if someone had them on. Wondering how they would feel if _he_ had them on.

It was an intriguing thought, not something he had ever considered before. He wondered whether he would like it, the feeling of lace and sheer silk against his skin. There were lots of types of lingerie, weren’t there? Would he like those?

Soon, Jinyoung found himself neck deep in pages of different garters and babydolls and panties. He had gotten so caught up in his exploration that he didn’t even hear Yugyeom enter the common room where he was sitting. The younger boy crept up behind him, leaning over the back of the couch to put his mouth next to his ear.

“Whatcha doin’?”

With a yelp, Jinyoung slammed his laptop closed, jerking away from the other boy. When he turned around, Yugyeom’s wide-eyed look told him he had seen _exactly_ what had been on the screen.

“Hyung, were you looking at lingerie?” Yugyeom asked. Jinyoung felt himself flush. “Why?”

“I wasn’t,” Jinyoung tried to deflect.

Yugyeom snorted. “Uh huh. I saw it, hyung. Do you have a girlfriend or something?”

Even though he and Jaebeom had been keeping their relationship a secret from the other members, Jinyoung felt a little insulted. He smacked Yugyeom’s shoulder, ignoring his pained squawk.

 “Yah, when would I have time to get a girlfriend?”

“I don’t know!” Yugyeom defended. “Why else would you be looking at lingerie?”

“I just was.” Jinyoung pointed a finger at the younger when he opened his mouth again. “No more questions!”

Pouting, Yugyeom crossed his arms. “Hyung is no fun,” he whined, even though he knew Jinyoung never fell for his cute acts.

As expected, Jinyoung remained unfazed. “You’re damn right,” he said. “And you better keep your lips sealed if you know what’s good for you.”

As Yugyeom scurried quickly from the room, Jinyoung let his eyes drift back to the closed lid of his laptop, letting out a sigh. Maybe it was best if he kept this little fantasy in his own head.

 

A little more than a week later, the group was granted some free time after a busy morning of schedules. Excited, most of the boys decided to go out together to eat. However, Jinyoung was tired, and declined the invitation to join them, saying he’d rather sleep. In what probably shouldn’t have been a surprise, Jaebeom said that he’d stay back with him.

Honestly, Jinyoung was grateful. He had barely had a chance to spend any alone time with his boyfriend over the past month, and he was really missing him.

The two lazed around on the couch until the others were set to go, acting sleepy and lethargic. The second he heard the door close, though, Jinyoung was sitting up straight, leaning over Jaebeom to kiss him on the mouth.

“Mm, someone’s excited,” Jaebeom hummed when they parted.

Jinyoung nodded, brushing his nose against his boyfriend’s. They kissed again, just lightly, before Jaebeom was pulling away again.

“That’s good,” he said as his hand caressed the back of Jinyoung’s neck, “because I have a surprise for you.”

Jinyoung leaned back in surprise. “You do?”

“Mm hm. C’mon, it’s in my room.”

Jaebeom took Jinyoung’s hand as he stood from the sofa, leading him down the hall to his room. Out of habit, he closed the door behind them, then knelt down beside his bed to draw a box out from underneath it.

“What is it?” Jinyoung asked as the other boy handed the box to him. It was a very pretty lavender color, and was tied up with a silky purple ribbon.

Jaebeom chuckled. “Open it and you’ll see.”

Uncertainly, Jinyoung placed the box on Jaebeom’ bed to untie the ribbon. He didn’t really like surprises, and he had no clue what this one might entail. Usually, he and Jaebeom didn’t like to get each other gifts. He carefully inched the lid off, revealing a layer of white tissue paper. Finally, as the tissue paper was peeled away, his jaw dropped.

The box was full of lace and satin, folded neatly and nestled in the lining of tissue paper. Jinyoung looked up at Jaebeom, shocked.

The other boy gestured for him to continue, a tiny smile on his lips. The first thing that Jinyoung lifted out of the box was a beautiful sheer babydoll, with a lace top and gently fluttering panels that parted in the middle, the same shade of purple as the box. Then came matching lace panties and sheer thigh-high stockings with lace edges. To finish everything off, there was a small lace garter belt, with straps that he could clip onto the stockings to keep them up. Jinyoung laid everything carefully on the bed next to Jaebeom, unable to even form a single syllable. It didn’t help when Jaebeom reached out for his hands, concern written in his deep brown eyes.

“Do you like it, baby?”

Jinyoung nodded. “You got all of this for me?” he whispered.

Jaebeom squeezed his hands, blushing slightly. “I overheard Yugyeom the other night asking you if you were looking up lingerie on your computer, so I thought you might be interested. You’re sure you like it?”

Feeling a little choked up, Jinyoung nodded again. “Yeah, babe, I love it. Thank you.” He leaned forward to kiss Jaebeom soundly. “I love you so much.”

Jaebeom smiled wide. “I love you too, baby.” He let go of one of Jinyoung’s hands to nudge at his hip. “Why don’t you go try it all on?”

After another brief kiss, Jinyoung gathered everything back up and slipped into Jaebeom’s adjoining bathroom. He stripped quickly, but hesitated as he held up the lacy straps of the babydoll. This wasn’t weird right? Jaebeom wasn’t just humoring him?

Suddenly unsure, he called out to his boyfriend through the bathroom door.

“Hyung?”

“Yes, baby?” Jinyoung could hear him get up and move closer to the door.

“I’m nervous.”

“What for?”

“I’m afraid you won’t like me like this,” Jinyoung said honestly. He ran his fingers over the silky sheer material of the babydoll’s panels. “I don’t want you to think I’m weird.”

“Never, baby,” came Jaebeom’s immediate reply. “If I thought it was weird, I wouldn’t have bought you all of that in the first place.”

Jinyoung didn’t answer right away, and Jaebeom spoke up again.

“You’re beautiful no matter what, Jinyoung-ah. If you don’t feel comfortable wearing all that, you don’t have to. I just wanted to make you happy.”

Jinyoung pressed his palm against the door, his heart full at Jaebeom’s words.

“Thank you, Jaebeommie. I really do want to try this out, I just got nervous and lost confidence for a minute.”

“Okay, baby. Take your time. I’ll be waiting.”

Jinyoung listened to his footsteps returning to the bed. He ran his hand over the material of the babydoll once more before taking a deep breath and slipping it over his head.

The panels fluttered gently into place against his stomach as he adjusted the top over his chest. Experimentally, he twisted his torso from side to side, letting the fabric swish over the very tops of his thighs. The material felt almost decadent, soft and light and lovely. Smiling to himself, he quickly moved to put on the rest of the items that Jaebeom had got him. Tucking himself into the cute lilac panties was a bit of a trick, but he thought he managed to make it look pleasing in the end. Finally, he pulled on the garter and slipping the stockings up over his thighs, clipping the hooks of the satin straps to the lace edges.

When he was done, he took a moment to look in the mirror, turning in a slow circle to check out his ass as well. The babydoll fell over the garter cinched at his waist and down past the line of his panties, leaving a few inches of bare skin before the tops of his stockings. The lace top gave a teasing peek of Jinyoung’s nipples and exposed the tan expanse of his chest, and the sheer panels showed off his stomach, especially when they parted as he moved.

Jinyoung felt amazing.

He faced the bathroom door again, putting his hand on the doorknob.

“Okay, Jaebeommie, are you ready?” he called out.

“Yeah, baby, let me see.”

Slowly, Jinyoung opened the door, stepping out into Jaebeom’s room. Jaebeom’s eyes widened immediately, and he let out a sharp breath like he’d been punched in the gut.

“Shit, Jinyoungie,” he groaned.

Jinyoung paced forward a few steps before doing a slow turn like he had done in front of the mirror. His boyfriend groaned again.

“Oh my god.”

Jinyoung grinned. “Do you like it?”

“Jinyoung, I fucking _love_ it. Come here and let me touch you already.”

Jinyoung hurried to comply, stepping into the space between his boyfriend’s legs. Jaebeom’s fingers immediately went to the strip of exposed skin at the top of Jinyoung’s thighs, tracing along the lines of the garter belt’s straps. Jinyoung shivered at the feeling. When Jaebeom’s fingertips met the edge of Jinyoung’s panties under the fluttering fabric of the babydoll, though, they stopped. Almost hesitantly, the older boy traced the lace edges around to Jinyoung’s ass, making the younger moan when he gave him a light squeeze. He tugged Jinyoung closer, pressing his lips to his shoulder just beside the babydoll’s lacy strap.

“You look so pretty, baby,” he murmured. “All dressed up for me.”

Jinyoung hummed, twining a hand into Jaebeom’s hair. “Just for you, babe.”

Jaebeom paused for a moment, looking up at him.

“How are you feeling so far?”

Jinyoung was quick to nod. “Really good. I like it a lot.”

Jaebeom grinned at his enthusiasm. He slipped his right hand from Jinyoung’s asscheek to cup his half-hard dick through his panties. Jinyoung gasped.

“I can tell. Come here, let me take care of you.”

Jinyoung let Jaebeom pull him onto the bed, flipping their positions so that he was leaning over the younger boy. He slid a knee in between Jinyoung’s thighs as he propped himself up on his elbow, earning him a soft moan.

Once again Jaebeom’s hand found its way under the sheer fabric of Jinyoung’s top, this time spreading over the skin of his hip. For a moment, all he did was smooth his palm up and down over his stomach and ribs, watching the way the fabric parted to make way for his touch. Jinyoung wriggled and whined underneath him.

“Jaebeommie,” he moaned.

Leaning down, Jaebeom captured his lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Jinyoung’s tongue came immediately to meet his, drawing it into his mouth and sucking lightly. Jaebeom moaned as Jinyoung’s hands ran down his sides.

“This needs to come off,” Jinyoung said into the space between their lips, tugging at the hem of Jaebeom’s t-shirt. Jaebeom sat up to pull the shirt off over his head, shivering as Jinyoung’s fingers returned to his bare skin. As they dipped to his hipbones, Jaebeom could guess what Jinyoung wanted, and slipped off the bed to unbutton his jeans.

Jinyoung propped himself up on his elbows to watch his boyfriend peel his jeans down his legs, leaving him in just a pair of dark grey briefs that left little to the imagination. He reached out for Jaebeom as soon as the older boy had stepped out of his pants, grabbing his wrists and pulling him back down against him for another kiss.

“God, you’re so sexy,” he moaned against his lips. “Touch me, hyung, please.”

With the hand still around Jaebeom’s wrist, he guided Jaebeom’s fingers to the edge of his panties. Jaebeom let the pads of his fingers slide over the outline of Jinyoung’s dick through the lace, now fully hard and straining against the delicate fabric. Jinyoung jerked and let out a loud moan, his hand automatically coming up to stifle the sound. Jaebeom pulled it back down.

“We don’t have to be quiet tonight,” he said. “I want to hear you this time.”

Jinyoung nodded breathlessly. He clutched again at Jaebeom’s wrist where his hand was still circling over the fabric covering his dick.

“Fucking tease,” he panted.

Jaebeom grinned and pressed down harder, rubbing the heel of his palm over Jinyoung’s erection. Jinyoung gasped and moaned.

“Better, baby?”

Jinyoung arched his back, trying to grind into the palm of Jaebeom’s hand, but the other boy kept his touches light. Desperately, Jinyoung spread his stocking-clad legs, hooking one of his ankles over Jaebeom’s hip.

“Jaebeommie, please,” he moaned. “I want you.”

Jaebeom dived back in for another kiss before pushing at Jinyoung’s hips to maneuver him up towards the headboard. As Jinyoung made himself comfortable against his boyfriend’s pillows, Jaebeom reached into his bedside table for the bottle of lube. As he returned, his hands ran up Jinyoung’s legs, Jinyoung shuddering from the feeling of his nails through the sheer fabric of the stockings.

He settled himself between Jinyoung’s thighs, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his panties, but Jinyoung’s hand on his bicep stopped him.

“No, wait, l-leave them on,” he stuttered, feeling his face flush.

Jaebeom’s fingers flexed against his hips. “Fuck, baby, that’s hot.”

Jinyoung felt himself flush further. “Yeah?”

“Yeah definitely.” Jaebeom nodded emphatically. He took up the lube bottle again. “How do you want it baby?”

Jinyoung leaned up to sling his arms around Jaebeom’s shoulders.

“Just like this,” he said. “I want to watch your face while you fuck me.”

Jaebeom moaned, gripping Jinyoung’s hips harshly as he laid him back down on his pillows. “Whatever you want baby.”

He nipped at Jinyoung’s full lower lip before moving lower, littering kisses over his neck and collarbones. His mouth traced along the lace strap of Jinyoung’s babydoll, down the edge of the top to the center of his chest, where he bit lightly into the skin over his breastbone. Jinyoung writhed underneath him, his fingers digging into his shoulder.

Finally, Jaebeom’s hands made their way back to his thighs, pushing them apart further so that he could kneel up in between them. Slicking up his fingers with lube, he used his other hand to pull aside Jinyoung’s panties. Slowly, he circled Jinyoung’s hole with the tip of his finger, pressing gently but not yet pushing in. Jinyoung bucked his hips, whining at his boyfriend.

Jaebeom chuckled. “Alright, baby, alright.”

Finally, he slipped his finger past the ring of muscles into Jinyoung’s tight heat. Jinyoung groaned. Gently, Jaebeom pumped his finger in and out, until Jinyoung began to relax and loosen around it.

“Good?”

“Yeah, another,” Jinyoung panted.

Jaebeom complied, carefully inserting a second finger beside the first. Jinyoung tensed at the stretch, but Jaebeom’s other hand was there on his stomach, soothing him in tiny circles. Knowing that the older boy would take good care of him, he made himself take a deep breath and relax. Jaebeom’s fingers scissored him gently, curling against his walls until, at last, they found the bundle of nerves inside Jinyoung that made him arch and moan.

“Ah, again, there,” he moaned, clutching at Jaebeom’s shoulders.

Stopping the thrusting motion of his hand, Jaebeom rubbed directly at the spot with the pads of his fingers. Jinyoung writhed under the constant simulation, eyes shut tight, his breath coming in panting gasps.

“Oh my god, oh my god, Jaebeommie, _more_ , fuck.”

The next second, his eyes were flying open again as he felt the thumb of Jaebeom’s free hand brushing over his lace-covered nipple at the same time that a third finger joined the other two inside him. He nearly choked on the shocked moan that ripped itself from his throat.

Immediately flushing with embarrassment, he glanced down at his boyfriend, who had stilled between his legs. Jaebeom looked shell-shocked, staring at Jinyoung with wide eyes.

“Shit, Jinyoungie,” he breathed. “That was _fucking sexy_.”

Cringing, Jinyoung raised his hand to cover his face, only to be stopped by Jaebeom’s fingers on his wrist.

“No, baby, I’m being serious.” He pressed Jinyoung’s hand back against the bedspread. “Don’t hide from me, okay?”

Jinyoung nodded, tightened his fingers in the covers as Jaebeom’s hand stroked back up his side. “Okay.”

Jaebeom slid his hand back to Jinyoung’s chest, circling his fingers around Jinyoung’s nipple again. Jinyoung whined breathily and arched his chest against Jaebeom’s palm.

“God, I want to you make that sound again,” Jaebeom groaned. He continued to rub at the fabric covering the tiny pink bud, even as his fingers started thrusting again in Jinyoung’s ass.

“A-ah, Jaebeom, it feels really good.”

“Yeah? C’mon, baby, moan for me. Show me how good it feels.”

Letting himself go, Jinyoung moaned high and loud, alternating between grinding down on the fingers inside him and arching into the ones at his chest. Jaebeom crooked his fingers against his prostate again, and Jinyoung shook and cried out in pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck, Jaebeom, I’m too close,” he gasped. His hands jerked to Jaebeom’s forearms, stopping his movements. Jaebeom’s head snapped up.

“I don’t want to come until you’re inside me,” Jinyoung panted.

Jaebeom moaned, his eyes slipping closed.

“God, Jinyoung, you’re killing me.”

Jinyoung reeled him in for a brief, sloppy kiss before reaching for the bottle of lube where Jaebeom had abandoned it near his hip. Slipping his fingers out of Jinyoung, Jaebeom jerked his briefs down his hips, wriggling out of them and kicking them off the bed impatiently. As he settled himself back between Jinyoung’s thighs, the younger boy couldn’t help but stare at his cock. It was unbelievably hard, curving up toward his stomach, the tip wet with his precum. Jinyoung quickly squirted the lube into his hand, reaching to slick Jaebeom up.

The second that Jinyoung’s hand touched him, Jaebeom moaned, fisting his hands in the lace edges of Jinyoung’s stockings. Jinyoung pumped him slowly, enjoying the feeling of his thick weight in his hand.

Soon enough, though, Jaebeom was batting his hand away, groaning lowly. Pulling back aside Jinyoung’s panties, he guided his dick to the younger boy’s hole. Both moaned in tandem when he pushed the head in, slowly sinking into Jinyoung until he was buried to the hilt. As he adjusted to Jaebeom’s girth, Jinyoung wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, crossing his ankles over his lower back.

When he was ready, he squeezed lightly with his thighs. Jaebeom took the hint and rolled his hips smoothly, barely thrusting in and out of Jinyoung. Threading the fingers of one of his hands through Jinyoung’s against the bedspread, he slipped the other under Jinyoung’s back to pull him closer. Jinyoung groaned at the change in the angle. Even at Jaebeom’s slow, grinding pace, at this angle the head of his cock was brushing over his prostate nearly constantly. Jinyoung pushed at his back with his crossed ankles, trying to pull him deeper.

“Jaebeommie, harder,” he said, squeezing his fingers in between his own.

With a moan, Jaebeom lengthened his thrusts, nearly pulling all the way out before his hips back in. Miraculously, he was able to keep up the same angle, hitting that same spot inside Jinyoung with each thrust. Jinyoung gasped and moaned, arching his back to encourage Jaebeom to continue. With his free hand, he ran his fingers over his own chest and stomach, feeling the lace and silky fabric beneath his fingertips. He kept his hand away from his cock, though, his fingers never dipping below his navel.

“Make me come, hyung,” he moaned. “Make me come untouched.”

Jaebeom let out his own moan in response, his eyes filled with heat as he gazed into Jinyoung’s. The hand at Jinyoung’s back tightened, drawing him even closer as he sped up his hips. Jinyoung could feel every drag of Jaebeom’s cock against his walls, making him see stars as he continued to hit his prostate with each and every thrust.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Jaebeom panted, his lips inches from Jinyoung’s. “Come for me.”

Jinyoung closed his eyes and came, hard, soaking his panties where his cock was still trapped beneath the lace. Jaebeom helped him ride out his high before shifting to pull out, but Jinyoung stopped him with his thighs clamped around his waist.

“Come in me,” he panted hazily, and that was all it took for Jaebeom to come, shaking above Jinyoung as he filled his boyfriend with his come. Jinyoung moaned happily at the feeling and pulled Jaebeom in for a tired kiss, sloppy and wet but just what the two needed.

After a moment, Jaebeom carefully pulled out, his come dripping down Jinyoung’s thighs. Jinyoung whimpered, reaching for him, and the older boy helped him up and out of the bed.

“Let’s get you out of these so we can put them in the laundry and get you cleaned up,” he said, running his hand over the fabric at Jinyoung’s hip.

Jinyoung nodded tiredly, letting his boyfriend lead him into the bathroom. Jaebeom undressed him gently, carefully undoing the clasps of the garter belt before pulling off each item one by one and laying them in a neat pile by the sink. He then took a soft, damp washcloth and wiped Jinyoung down, murmuring a quiet apology when the younger boy hissed as he ran the cloth over his still sensitive hole.

“I’ll take the duvet and your clothes to the laundry while you get comfortable, okay?” Jaebeom said, kissing Jinyoung just at the corner of his lips before patting him on the ass to get him moving towards his bed.

Throwing him a fake annoyed look over his shoulder, Jinyoung waited until Jaebeom had left the room to rummage in his drawers for a pair of boxers and a shirt to sleep in. As much as he wished he didn’t have to worry about such things, he and Jaebeom still had appearances to keep up among the other members.

Jaebeom returned to the room quickly, holding a new duvet from the linen closet, and sighed when he saw Jinyoung getting dressed, but dutifully followed suit. When the two were dressed and the bed remade, Jaebeom lifted the corner of the sheets for his boyfriend, letting him get in first. He slipped in afterwards, his arms immediately finding Jinyoung’s waist and wrapping around him.

Jinyoung settled against the older boy, his back to Jaebeom’s chest.

“That was the best present I could have asked for, hyung. Thank you.”

Jaebeom hummed against the back of Jinyoung’s neck. “I’m glad you liked it. I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Beommie.”

**Author's Note:**

> The feels got away with me this time; this fic came out so soft! I love my gentle boys tho :*  
> I really have a thing for Jinyoung in women's clothing
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://madlyradiant.tumblr.com)


End file.
